Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Runaway

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Chapter 1: The Runaway…**

I streaked through the fire nation port, running full-speed, not daring to look back and see if they were following me, the guards. I had been so stupid, I accidentally Airbended when I sneezed. And I think that even Fire Nation guards understand that you normally don't fly ten feet into the air. How stupid could I get? I had run away from home a few days ago because I had found out a terrible secret, a secret about my mother.

I'm Naomi. I'm fourteen years old and I have lived with my father, a Fire Nation general, all my life. When I was nine years old, a month after Prince Zuko was banished, I discovered something. I could Airbend. I was climbing trees like I liked to do, but I lost my footing and slipped when I was about twenty feet from the ground. But instead of falling, I kinda floated down. When I told my father, he was horrified and forbade me to ever Airbend ever again. But it was so fun and I couldn't help it, I taught myself how to Airbend, but I learned by watching Firebenders, so my style is kinda funny.

But a week ago, I overheard my father talking about my mother. He said that he didn't have to kill her if she wasn't an Airbender! Horrified, I left immediately to look for the Avatar. I was going to join him and get my revenge on my father for what he did!

So here I was, in the middle of the Fire Nation, running for my life. I rounded a corned and _slam!_ I ran headfirst into a cloaked figure. "What?"

"Please! Just don't say anything!" I whispered, "Guards…chasing…me…"

We stood in silence, watching the guards go by, completely oblivious. After about five minutes, I spoke, "Thank god they didn't find me!"

"Why didn't you want to be found?" asked the figure.

"I… hey! Why do I need to tell you?" I shrieked.

"You can trust me… Naomi," the figure lifted his hood, revealing gold eyes, and an angry red scar.

"Z-Zuko?" I gasped.


	2. All Those Years Ago

Okay… thank you for all of my reviews, here's to clear up any confusion…

The story takes place after the Day of the Black Sun pt2 episode

This first chapter was just kinda an intro, I'll try to make the chapters longer now!

Yep, you're right, a perfect heroineboring, she will have flaws

Additionally, Zuko acts OOC when he's around Naomi because he feels more comfortable around her.

And lastly, Zuko and Naomi have known each other since they were toddlers, Naomi basically grew up in the palace, she always played with Zuko and so on.

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Previously: **

"_You can trust me… Naomi," the figure lifted his hood, revealing gold eyes, and an angry red scar. _

"_Z-Zuko?" I gasped. _

**Chapter 1: All Those Years Ago…**

Zuko and I sat in a little tavern on the other side of town. I had changed my clothes to all black, because 1) the guards wouldn't recognize me and 2) it looked really cool. Zuko and I sat in silence, quietly drinking tea.

Oh man, he had changed so much since that day when he was twelve. He had come to say bye to me, I still remember it like it was yesterday. I couldn't believe it, I knew Fire Lord Ozai was a cruel, evil, bastard (yeah, I learned words like that from Azula, bad influence) but I didn't think he had the nerve to scar his son, banish him, and then order him to do some impossible task like capturing the Avatar. I still remember him, trying not to cry, his face all red and blistery; it was so heartbreaking. I was nine, and I hadn't really grasped what was happening.

_Flashback_

"_Zu-zu? Why are you upset?" asked a small, dark-haired girl. She looked at Zuko seriously, "Your aura just turned completely black!" _

_The little boy looked away, trying to make sure the innocent little girl didn't see his scar, "Its nothing, Naomi. I just won't be seeing you for a little while…" _

"_Why not?" she inquired, "We're best friends… the only reason you wouldn't want to see me is because…" Tears started leaking out of her normally sparkling brown eyes, "You don't want to be friends anymore!" _

_Zuko turned towards her, "Father banished me," he said quietly. "I want to be friends still, but he did this and said that I couldn't come back until I captured the Avatar."_

_Naomi's jaw dropped open, "But that's impossible! That bastard!" _

"_Hey!" Zuko fixed her with a piercing glare, "What did I say about talking like that?" _

"_But you have to agree with me!" she said, outraged. It was amazing how mad she could get. _

"_Yeah, you're right," Zuko sighed, looking away. _

_Naomi reached towards Zuko, putting her fingers on his scar, gently stroking it, "Does it hurt Zu-zu?" _

"_A little…" _

"_I'm gonna miss you…" she whispered, "Don't forget me…" _

"_How could I?" Zuko laughed, "Remember that promise from when you were five? I'm gonna marry you! I can't forget my wife! I'm gonna return, the victorious Prince Zuko, and take you, Naomi, to be my wife!" _

_Naomi giggled, "Zu-zu! That was just a joke!" _

_Zuko looked at her, smirking, "And what makes you think I was joking?" _

_Naomi laughed and hugged Zuko. Then, she started crying, "I don't want you to go!" she wailed. _

_Zuko stroked her hair, "I don't want to go either…" _

_Naomi looked at him, "Stay at my house!" she hiccupped. _

"_You'd get into trouble, and then we'd never get married," Zuko said, "Now, I'm gonna leave. I want you to turn around and not look back. I promise I'll see you again." _

_Naomi nodded, wiping away her tears, "Bye Zu-zu…" _

"_Bye Naomi…"_

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Zuko looked up at me, "What happened?"

I giggled, "Remember that day when you came to say goodbye to me?" He nodded. "I still remember how you said you'd marry me! That was so funny!"

He looked at me, smirking, "And what makes you think I was joking?"

I started cracking up, "Yeah! And that's what you said then too!"

Zuko looked at me, his eyebrows raised. He was surprised at how good I still was at making him laugh. It had been four long years since he had enjoyed someone's company this much.

I looked at him seriously, "Your aura is back to orange! You're happy!"

Zuko started laughing, "You still do that aura thing! You sound like Ty Lee!"

"You know, she got that from me!"

"Well," Zuko started, "Why are you here?"

"Oh… yeah… about that…" I went on to explain everything that had happened from when Zuko left.

"I see…"

"So," I looked at Zuko, "Why are you here? Didn't you just get un-banished?"

"Well, yes, I got un-banished, if that's even a word. But, my uncle taught me that maybe what I really need is justice, because as you said, my father is a bastard."

"You told him off?"

"Magnificently!" said Zuko, "Oh, and I also redirected his lightning attack back to him."

"Wow, you really mean business," I said.

"Yeah," said Zuko.

"Right now, I'm trying to find the Avatar," I said, "They're the only ones who will accept me for who I am."

"I'm trying to find the Avatar too," said Zuko, "He still needs a firebending teacher, and I thought that maybe I could help him."

"Hmmm…" I thought, "Maybe he can teach me proper Airbending too!"

"Nice idea," said Zuko, "Lets travel together, I know how to track them…"

"THERE THEY ARE! SEIZE THEM!"

"Crap!" I shouted, "They found me!" I looked despairingly at my tea, "So much for this… perfectly good tea going to waste, its so sad…"

"Don't worry about that! Lets go!" Zuko yanked my arm away, and lead me out of the shop. "RUN!"


	3. New Years, Old Fears

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with my other story, Empire... Sorry! But this is the chapter when something happens between Naomi and Zuko... (dramatic music)

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Previously: **

_"Right now, I'm trying to find the Avatar," I said, "They're the only ones who will accept me for who I am."_

_"I'm trying to find the Avatar too," said Zuko, "He still needs a firebending teacher, and I thought that maybe I could help him."_

_"Hmmm…" I thought, "Maybe he can teach me proper Airbending too!"_

_"Nice idea," said Zuko, "Lets travel together, I know how to track them…"_

_"THERE THEY ARE! SEIZE THEM!"_

_"Crap!" I shouted, "They found me!" I looked despairingly at my tea, "So much for this… perfectly good tea going to waste, its so sad…"_

_"Don't worry about that! Lets go!" Zuko yanked my arm away, and lead me out of the shop. "RUN!"_

**Chapter 1: New Years, Old Fears (see? it rhymes!)**

Hand in hand, Zuko and I ran as fast as our feet could carry us, or in my case, as fast as I could run using airbending without using any of my energy and without passing Zuko. We shoved our way past poor merchants who got all of their merchandise knocked off their carts, curtsy of me and Zuko. Among these people was an extreamly familiar-looking man selling cabages who, once again, got all of his merchandise thrown onto the floor, along with his cart being destroyed by a boy and girl. _Oops!_

I was airbending all of the obsticles out of our way because A) the guards already knew that I was an airbender and B) it easily beat running into them at full speed and hoping they were weak enough to break so it wouldn't feel like running into a wall. Zuko, meanwhile, was firebending away any guard who happened to try to cut us off. We turned down an alleyway to see... not a way out... a dead end... _Shit!_

Zuko and I turned around to see guard after guard filing into the alleyway behind us. _Bad... very bad..._ He took a firebending pose, and so did I, even though I was going to airbend.

"On three?" asked Zuko. I nodded. We played this game when we were kids.

"One... two!" We jumped into the air and sent a huge blast of fire/air slicing into the guards. When we were little, we used to play games, I would have a throwing knife and Zuko would firebend. "On three" really ment "On two" which was very useful when we got caught playing pranks. Hey, if the guards didn't have us, they couldn't blame us for putting bugs into General Iroh's soup!

We waited for a few moments, and one, two, no three guards burst out of the fireball we had created. One of them charged at Zuko, and the other two charged at me. _Trying to pick out the weaker ones first, huh? You'll be suprised! _I took a bending stance as they charged at me, both of them wielding curved scimitars. They both charged at me, head on. Just seconds before the swords would have hit me, I sprang high into the air, twisted around so my head was facing the ground, and blew as hard as I could, knocking the guards onto their backs. I landed lightly on my feet to see only one guard, the other one was nowhere in sight. _Probably crawled away to nurse his wounds._ The other guard and I circled each other wearily. It was a waiting game, to see who would make the first move.

With a yell, the guard threw himself at me, brandishing his sword at me. I airbended a gust of wind at him, throwing him off course. Now, I karate-chopped my hand across his kneck, and he fell to the floor with a groan, just as I felt a searing pain in my back. I brushed it off, it wasn't really bad, and spun around, coming face-to-face with the metal-masked face of the other guard.

"I thought I killed you!" I said. "Ah, well."

The guard made a motion as if to behead me. I ducked the blade, and chopped it out of his hand. He turned around quickly and asumed a firebendind pose. He jumped into the air and did a spinning kick, flames streaking out of his foot. I neatly dodged it, and colapsed onto the ground. _Apparently that would was more serious than I thought._ The guard was still trying to regain his balance, so I put my hand against my back and felt something wet. _Oh, no... Not..._ I drew may hands away, smelling something coppery. Slowly, I looked at my hand, red.

"BLOOD!" I shreiked.

**

* * *

"BLOOD!" **

**I heard Naomi scream, so loud, it nearly killed my eardrums. I looked at the guard advancing towards me, and punched about fifty fireballs at him, in a row. He collapsed, dead. I turned to see Naomi kneeling on the ground, staring, petrified, at her hand as a guard advance on her. **

**"NO!" I screamed. **

**I jumped in front of Naomi, and did a spin kick, knocking the guard off his feet. I then stood up, and finished him. **

**I ran over to Naomi. _Oh, no... Even after all of those years..._ **

**"Naomi..." I said gently, "it's alright. I'm right here now." **

**She started to sob hysterically, and I wrapped my arms around her. **

I started to cry. I just sat next to Zuko, and cried into his chest. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"Shhhh... Naomi... it's alright..." he soothed me with words of nonsense, and gradually, my sobs ceased to muffled hiccups.

He took my hands in his larger ones and wiped away the blood. "All gone, see?" he said, showing me my clean hands. He lifted up my chin, so my tear-stained brown eyes met his serious golden ones. "Please don't cry. You know how I hate that."

I stared at him, as he moved his face closer to mine, and our lips met. I gasped at first, rigid, but slowly, I couldn't help myself. I just melted into his arms. His lips were rough against mine, but always gentle. We broke apart in a few moments.

"Zuko..."

He looked away from me, "Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's okay, I don't mind." My face slowly turned cherry-red. _I just kissed Prince Zuko, and enjoyed it! _I was on cloud nine, but I still had no idea why he kissed me.

Zuko turned to me, "Sorry again, it seemed like a good idea at the time... I won't do that again..."

He turned away from me. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, really... I didn't mind... not at all... honestly, I really... kinda... sorta... liked it?" 

He turned to me and smiled, and I reached out and put my hand against his scar, stroking it. 

"It's still there, isn't it," he started, "your fear of blood." 

* * *

Me: Naomi and Zuko, sitting ina tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! 

Naomi: silver! Stop that! It's embarassing!

Me: But it's true! 

Zuko: You know, Naomi... it _is_ true! (grabs Naomi and kisses her again) 

Me: Now the only thing missing is the tree! 

Toph: No problem! (uproots a tree and re-roots it here, then earthbends Naomi and Zuko into it) 

Me: Thanks! Hey... when did you get here? 

Toph: When you made me come!

Me: Oh... well, then. You get the honors today! 

Toph: (sarcastic) I'm thrilled. R&R! 

Zuko & Naomi: (still making out)


	4. BLOOD!

Oh... My... God (or Gosh of ur Morman) I was just flippin through channels today when I saw that avatar was coming on so i thought "hey, let's watch, maybe it's the episode in which Zuko finds out about the past between his two great-great grandfathers!" and guess what episode it was... the avatar and the fire lord (dramatic music) wow, if being avatar means you get strange psycic powers, i'm a step closer already!

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Previously: **

_"It's okay, I don't mind." My face slowly turned cherry-red. __I just kissed Prince Zuko, and enjoyed it! I was on cloud nine, but I still had no idea why he kissed me._

_Zuko turned to me, "Sorry again, it seemed like a good idea at the time... I won't do that again..."_

_He turned away from me. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, really... I didn't mind... not at all... honestly, I really... kinda... sorta... liked it?"_

_He turned to me and smiled, and I reached out and put my hand against his scar, stroking it._

_"It's still there, isn't it," he started, "your fear of blood."_

**Chapter 4: BLOOD!  
**

I looked at the floor, suddenly interested in my shoes. "What makes you think that?"

Zuko glared at me, and spoke through clenched teeth, "You know I don't like it when people lie to me."

"And what makes you think I was lying?" I retorted, giving him a glare that would give even Fire Lord Ozai the chills. The only problem was that if I ever re-met Fire Lord Ozai, I wouldn't have enough nerve to look at his face, much less glare at him.

Zuko smirks, "The fact that you freaked out and screamed BLOOD! like someone was murdering you!"

I turned away, "Kay... maybe I'm a bit freaked out of (shudder) blood..."

"You're terrified of it."

"Fine! You caught me!" I jumped up (I was still... sitting on his lap... remember?) "I'm still terrified of blood after that..."

_Flashback_

_"Ha! You're such a loser! You can't even firebend!" _

_Attending an all firebending academy when you couldn't even firebend was a big problem. When you were seven, you reveal your firebending abilities (if you have any) Sadly, I didn't, but my dad had already enrolled me into the biggest firebending school in the city! Even Prince Zuko went to that school! _

_But the fact that I couldn't firebend made me a loser, even if my father was the most important aristocrat in the fire nation. I was just a little girl in a big-kid's world. And after school was when all the big kids tormented me._

_"Loser! You can't firebend! You can't firebend!" All the other kids where ten years old, and I was only seven_

_"Who cares!" I sobbed one day, "I can do anything you can!" _

_At that comment, the biggest and meanest girl walked up to me. Krya, I would remember that name, that face, forever. "Oh yeah?" she challenged, "Then, I dare you to go over the Lava Junglegym!" _

_The Lava Junglegym was a jungle-gym that had a hotspot of lava underneath it. The lava was constantly exploding and popping, only a firebender would be able to bend the lava away and cross the junglegym at the same time. But I didn't care, I went anyway. I was gonna prove to these girls that I could do anything they could! _

_They started jeering and me, and cat-calling. I glared at them, "I'll do it!" _

_They laughed, "Fine! Go get yourself killed!" _

_I just glared at them, and walked over to the junglegym. The closer I got, the hotter it became. _Where were the teachers? Would they stop me in time?_But they didn't come. I looked at the junglegym and swallowed nervously, I wasn't allowed close to it, because I couldn't firebend. And now, it really hit me. It was scary. _

_I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I would do the entire thing, eyes closed, so I wouldn't have to see anything. I climbed to the top, all the while feeling shocks of hot air spurting past me, spurts of lava missing me by inches. Agni was on my side, nothing hit me. I finally opened my eyes and became more confident, I was doing it! And I wasn't even firebending! I quickly crossed to the end of the junglegym and jumped off. "See!" _

_I walked over to the kids, "I _can_do anything a firebender can!" _

_"Yeah, but you can't defend yourself!" _

_I froze, as the girls advanced on me, murderous. "N-no!" I shrieked. _Where were the teachers when you needed them?_ I ran, but the girls were older, stronger, faster. They quickly caught up to me, and started to kick me. "Stupid girl! Die!" _

_"NO!" I screamed. They pounded on me, pulling my hair and punching me, bruising me. I started crying. Kyra grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, "You think that's bad? Here!" The girl had scarlet hair, and violet eyes. I remember it like yesterday, her grossly thrilled features, as she pulled out a knife, _where did she get a knife?

_She took out the knife and cut my cheek. A warm liquid burst out, and a stinging pain filled my conscience. I touched my cheek, wet and sticky. And suddenly, more and more pain, everywhere! My arms, my legs, my face! I couldn't move, something held me down... Red, red, RED! It wouldn't stop... spurting... sticky... wet... hot... red... BLOOD! _my blood! _my blood! _**_my blood!_ MY BLOOD!** _**MY BLOOD! **I shrieked, and screamed._

_And suddenly, a voice penetrated all the pain, a light in the dark. "Leave her alone!" _

_Everyone froze, except for me, still thrashing around, desperately trying to break free. We could know that voice from anywhere, Prince Zuko. _

_"Leave her alone, or I'm gonna firebend you all to hell!" The ten year old prince certainly knew his stuff, and after a few kicks and punches, everyone ran. _

_He ran over to me, and held me tight. "Shhhh... don't cry, you'll be okay..." _

_He picked up my slight figure gently, carrying me inside to the nurse's office. While I was being wrapped up, he told her what had happened and the students involved. Those students would be expelled, and Zuko became my first, and only, friend. My best friend, my protector. But I would always remember Kyra's face, that maniacal grin as she cut me, her violet eyes, wide open, intent on causing me as much pain as possible. And her hair, her scarlet hair, surrounding her face like a demonic halo, the color of fresh blood, would haunt me for eternity! _

_End Flashback_

I started sobbing hysterically, again. Zuko stood up and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to his muscled chest. I looked into his stoic gold eyes.

"It's j-just t-that-hic... w-w-w-whenever I s-see blood-hic, I-I think o-of... h-her..." I sobbed.

Zuko stroked my hair, "Shhh... Naomi, it's all right... I'm sorry I reminded you!"

I looked up at him and smiled wanly, "Well, i-it also was a g-good day-hic. If it w-wasn't for that-hic, I would have n-never met you-hic. But, i-it's just that, s-sometimes-hic, when I-I'm alone, I c-close my e-eyes, and I r-r-r-remember that d-day... the-hic p-pain, and h-her!"

"Then don't remember!"

"But I have to! To be able to take my revenge on Kyra for all she ever did to me!"

Zuko smiled, "I learned from someone very wise that sometimes, revenge isn't the best way to go!"

"I..." I couldn't help it, I started to sob again.

Zuko sighed, "Well, I'll just have to..." He leaned in and kissed me again, and (like last time) I kissed him back, passionately. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I couldn't help myself, I moaned. We broke apart and I sighed.

"Well!" said Zuko, "At this rate, I'm gonna get to kiss you about a million times today!"

My jaw dropped open, "ZUKO!"

"What?" he defended, "You're the one bursting into tears! And that's the only thing that effectively silences you!"

I sighed, shaking my head.

He looked at me, serious again. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Okay, lets go before any more guards show up!"

I sighed, and followed Zuko out of the alleyway. I guess the moment of romance wasn't to last...

* * *

Tada! There it is! Sorry for the wait, people! But, I'm done! Hope you liked! R&R!


	5. Plots and Tea!

Oh... My... God (or Gosh of ur Morman) I was just flippin through channels today (well, it was a while ago, that's when I started typing this...) when I saw that avatar was coming on so i thought "hey, let's watch, maybe it's the episode in which Zuko finds out about the past between his two great-great grandfathers!" and guess what episode it was... the avatar and the fire lord (dramatic music) wow, if being avatar means you get strange psycic powers, i'm a step closer already!

Sorry for the wait! Man, it's been a while since I updated, months! I'm so sorry! Keep reading!

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Previously: **

__

"Well!" said Zuko, "At this rate, I'm gonna get to kiss you about a million times today!"

My jaw dropped open, "ZUKO!"

"What?" he defended, "You're the one bursting into tears! And that's the only thing that effectively silences you!"

I sighed, shaking my head.

He looked at me, serious again. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Okay, lets go before any more guards show up!"

I sighed, and followed Zuko out of the alleyway. I guess the moment of romance wasn't to last...

**Chapter 4: Plots and... Tea!**

"How I wish I had a nice cup of ginseng tea..." muttered the one, the only, tea obsessed, Uncle Iroh! (AN: backround clapping) "Soon, the Avatar shall finally have a firebending teacher!"

* * *

A cloaked figure walked purposefully into the Fire Lord's throne room. Sinking down onto one knee, she spoke.

"My leige, I bring you important information regarding _Zuko_."

Ozai opened his eyes, looking at the figure. "Good... what is it?"

"He is currently at a port, on the South and East border of the Fire Nation, My lord," said the figure, "And he has _company_..."

"Anyone I would know?"

"Quite well, in fact! That girl, Naomi, the Lord Kazuo's daughter."

"Really," mused Ozai, "I had heard she ran away, but I never imagined..."

"_And_ she's an Airbender!"

"How?" asked Ozai, fixing the figure with a peircing glare.

"Apparently Lady Amarante, her mother, was an Airbender too!"

"Ah, well... nothing can be done... except for kill her!"

"I'd love to!"

"No, M'Dear. Not yet! Send Azula along with a group of assasins."

"Why does my sister get to go!" pouted the girl, "_I_ want to get rid of Naomi _myself_!"

"Be patient, Kyra. Your time will come, my secret prodigy..."

* * *

Dan.. dan.. daaaannnnnnnn! (starts to play Betoven's Fifth on the piano, that's the dramatic music)

What shall happen? I don't know... actually, I do know, but I'm not gonna tell you or else you'll stop reading... or will you?

Again, sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!


	6. Calming Ginseng Tea

Ehmagawd... Last time, I didn't even plan the Kyra thing... it just kinda... happened! I was feeling lazy, so I just wrote a short chapter, and I kinda lost track of what I was typing, and suddendly... there it was! It's weird how things work out...

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Previously: **

__

"Ah, well... nothing can be done... except for kill her!"

"I'd love to!"

"No, M'Dear. Not yet! Send Azula along with a group of assasins."

"Why does my sister get to go!" pouted the girl, "_I_ want to get rid of Naomi _myself_!"

"Be patient, Kyra. Your time will come, my secret prodigy..."

**Chapter 6: Calming Ginseng Tea (sorry people... keep forgetting to change the number... we've had 3 chapter ones and 2 chapter fours...)**

"Quiet!" shouted Toph.

Everybody froze. Everybody meaning Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Appa. Actually, Appa continued to chew... something... Everyone else stopped practing bending. They just froze...

"Oh!" cried Toph, "Nevermind! He's an old friend."

"By 'Old Friend' do you by any chance mean Uncle Iroh..." Katara was cut off by a fumbling in the bushes. And out pops... Uncle Iroh! (AN: Ironic, right? I planned it!)

"Don't attack!"

Everyone was still in bending positions and Iroh held up his hands. "Don't worry! I'm here to help!"

"He's not lying... I think..." said Toph.

Katara crossed her hands. "Are you sure this isn't another Azula?"

"...yeah!" said Toph convincingly... not sounding the slightest bit convincing.

"I beleive her!" supplied Aang. Everyone else glared at him.

"What?" he protested, "I'm just trying to get some peace here!"

"NOT. HELPING." said Sokka.

"Well..." pondered Iroh, "We should all sit down and discuss this over some calming Ginseng tea!"

"I. DON'T. WANT. TEA."

"Don't be rude, Sokka!"

"DON'T. BE. MY. MOM. KATARA!"

"Guys?" asked Toph... everyone ignored her. "Guys?"

Aang stepped in between Sokka and Katara. "Let's not fi... UMPH!" Aang was hit in the stomach by a ball of frozen water, curtsy of Katara, who now proceded to shoot these, full speed, at Sokka, who was chopping them up with his sword.

"YOU. (chop) CAN'T. (chop) USE. (chop) BENDING. (chop) IT'S. (chop) UNFAIR. (bang)" Sokka got slammed in the gut by... yes, a ball of frozen water.

"Really, Ginseng tea would help us all..."

"My tummy hurts... bad Katara!"

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" screamed Sokka, turning to Uncle Iroh. "IF. YOU. HADN'T. SUGGESTED. TEA. IN. THE. FIRST. PLACE. WE. WOULDN'T. BE. FIGHTING!"

"Why is he talking like that?" asked Katara.

"You tell me. The psycopath is your brother," shrugged Aang. Luckily, Sokka didn't hear him, he was too busy charging head first towards Iroh.

"Shut... UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" shreiked Toph, earthbending everyone into confinement. Two slabs of rock had Iroh, Katara, and Aang pinned. Sokka, meanwhile, wasn't so lucky. A giant piece of rock and him pinned against a rock wall... in a very uncomfurtable position. As Sokka had a seisure (which everyone ignored) Toph took control.

"Now, about that Ginseng tea... calm _might_ not be a bad idea..."

* * *

Once again, that 'just typing' and 'laziness' thing seems to control me... i have no idea where this story is going, any more that you guys!


	7. Authors Note

Alright... I'm putting this story on temporary hold, until the normal Avatar episodes are shown (they're being shown next week). I'm then gonna use that stuff, and incorperate my own characters into it... but until then, no more updates...

Sorry, but I'm getting, like, totally overloaded with story writing... I needed a break... Sorry!

You can expect an update in about a week, but after that, I'm going on vacation until August 13th, so don't expect updates then... I will try though, I really like this story!

Skry


	8. Frog Talk

I'se gotta BETA now! Thank you soo much, Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama!

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Previously: **

__

"Now, about that Ginseng tea... calm _might_ not be a bad idea..."

**Chapter 7: Frog Talk**

"I guess we can let you join us... you did prove your loyalty to us," said Aang, "You helped us against Zuko..."

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to go on a tour of the temple. This temple is a work of art!" said Iroh.

* * *

"You know," I pointed out, "your impersonations need a bit more help..."

Zuko glared at me, "You think?"

"No," I retorted, "I know. But the Azula one was pretty accurate..."

_Ribbit!_

"Ugh!" Zuko growled, "I hate that frog! And the fact that I can't say anything good about myself!"

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. Zuko and I were camping in the woods near the Western Air Temple, waiting for an opportunity to talk to the avatar's gang.

"Here's another impersonation, this of me. Zuko, get your indecisive ass over there and just improvise! What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Iroh returned to find the Gang in a bad mood.

"What is the matter?"

"Your _nephew_," spat Katara, "showed up here!"

"So he has finally come to his senses?" said Iroh.

"We don't know," said Aang, "We're not sure if we can trust him... not after he told us he sent an assassin after us!"

"My nephew did what?"

"It's true!" said Sokka, "I saw Combustion Man with my own two eyes."

"That. Boy..." Iroh sighed, "If it helps... I'll vouch for him!"

* * *

"I told them I sent an assasin after them! How stupid am I?"

I laughed, "Pretty stupid! And now, I know the worst that can happen, usually happens!"

Zuko just turned away from me and crawled back into his tent. I sighed, and used airbending to (barely) land on a tree branch. And there, I started to think. About life, about how life used to be, and about Zuko. I was really confused. I mean, I re-meet Zuko after so many years, and I still like him. But this time, there's something... different about it. He kissed me, and that shocks me because I knew that he was going out with Mai, and I knew that Mai really liked him. I felt pretty bad. I mean, _I kissed him back_! I used to be best friends with Mai and Ty Lee... and, I just... was confused. Really. I loved Zuko, but... not how I thought I would. Eventually, I fell asleep in the tree.

* * *

"Why am I so bad at being good!?"

I had woken up in my tree a few minutes ago, long enough to see the encounter between Zuko and the blind earthbending girl, Toph. It's just that, when Zuko said that, I couldn't help but laugh, and laugh I did... I also fell out of the tree.

"What should I do?"

I gasped, and sarcastically said, "Is it true? The great Prince Zuko is asking me for help?"

Zuko glared at me, "That coming from the girl who just fell out of the tree doesn't really mean much..."

"You want advice or not?"

"No!" shouted Zuko, "But, the only thing I could do is stop that assassin from attacking them..."

"That's a great idea!" I said, "But, where's this assassin? It's not like he's just gonna randomly show up!"

"Knowing him, he will!" retorted Zuko. "I'm going on a surveillance mission!"

Zuko stalked off towards the forest, and I decided that I needed to be a bit helpful. I was going to help... somehow...

* * *

Hope you liked it! I got to update... I love the new episodes... and I totally like Mai way more now! (Boiling Rock part 2) Well, review please!


	9. Trying to Be Useful

OMG, I love the new episodes... they're amazing!

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Chapter 8: Trying To Be Useful**

Uncle Iroh walked up to Aang, "Aang, I have some very important buisness to take care of."

"What is it?"

"The White Lotus... I don't think you'd get it."

"But what about teaching me?"

"You'll learn, from someone else... I know you will!"

Aang sighed, "Alright, if you need to go..."

"Thank you, I will see you soon, Avatar."

* * *

I... was confused. I had no idea how I was gonna help Zuko... at all. Well, I did have an idea, but it was called, 'Pop in on the gang and introduce myself, and then tell them that Zuko's good and hope they trust me.' All in all, not a really good plan...

Yes, plans... weren't... aren't, my forte.

Eventually, I just settled to following Toph's path back to the air temple.

* * *

"Yeah, get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and really make him our prisioner!"

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka," sighed Katara.

I couldn't help myself, as I walked out of the hole Toph had blown, I started laughing hystericaly. "You really are a master of surprise, aren't you? And I thought my plans were bad!"

Everyone spun around, except for Toph, who had her feet in the fountain. Everyone else took bending stances around me. "Uh oh..." I sighed, "Me and my big ideas..."

"Who are you?" demanded Aang.

"I'm Naomi, Zuko's friend."

Katara glared at me, and then bended water at me, freezing my feet into place. "You're with Zuko!"

"Kinda... I was friends with him when we were kids..."

"You were friends with him!" said a shocked Sokka.

"Yeah... He kinda... saved my life... in a sense..." I sighed. "I'm not gonna attack, I promise! I came with Zuko, and I saw what happened to you, Toph. You scared him, and his first instinct was to firebend... You need to understand! He didn't mean to hurt you!"

"What makes you think we'll trust you over him?" cried Katara.

I sighed, I only had one way that they could trust me. "My father is a fire nation general. A few weeks ago, I found out something... He killed my mother because... like me... she could airbend."

I blew out of my mouth, sending a gust of wind sweeping past the gang. "See?" They just stared openmouthed.

"Another... airbender..." Aang stared. He then started to jump around, "You can fly around the temple with me!"

"You can fly?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah!" he looked at me quizically, "You can't?"

"No," I sighed, "I airbend like a firebender... so yeah... Can you teach me how to properly airbend?"

"Gladly!"

* * *

Yes, airbending makes people very trustful!


	10. Permanentaly

OMG, I love the new episodes... they're amazing!

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Chapter 10: Permanently**

An explosion rocked the Air Temple, throwing everyone off balence. Except for me. I still had my feet frozen. Aang and Sokka lifted Toph out of the fountain. A shout rang through the air. "Stop! I don't want you hunting the avatar anymore!"

I gasped, "ZUKO!"

"The mission is off!" shouted Zuko, stepping in front of Combustion Man, "I'm ordering you to stop!" Combustion Man just pushed him out of the way, and shot another bolt of... something out of his skull. It hit the top of the fountain, sending another shock-wave through the temple. This time, it broke the ice freezing my feet into place.

I ducked behind the fountain, next to Katara. "We got to help Zuko!" I whisper-shouted, "He can't stop this guy by himself!"

Combustion Man shot at us again, and I ducked out from behind the fountain, just in time to see him shoot Zuko off the edge of the ledge. "ZUKO!" I screamed.

Aang put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, look!" I saw Zuko clinging onto a vine. _He's okay. He didn't die... that's good._

Aang jumped up and sent a giant tornado at Combustion Man, and I shot a slice of wind at him. Combustion Man jumped over both attacks and sent another 'mind blast' at the temple. Aang and I jumped out of the way, barely avoiding all of the flying debris.

We jumped behind the fountain, and Katara sent a bunch of flying ice-needles at him, which he blocked. While he was distracted, we all ran behind a pillar.

"He's gonna blast this whole place right off the cliff-side!" shouted Toph.

"Sadly... she's right!" I added, "We gotta get out of here!"

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up!" said Katara, "And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here!"

"I know how to get an angle on him!" said Sokka.

"Oh dear," I sighed, "He has another plan. God save us all..."

Sokka glared at me, and started to point his boomerang at different points. "Alright, buddy. Don't fail me now!" said Sokka, to his boomerang.

"He talks to his boomerang... strange," I whispered.

He then threw his boomerang, which disappeared out of view, followed by a solid thunk as it hit Combustion Man. We ran out form behind the pillar, Sokka jumping up to catch his boomerang. "Yeah! Boomerang!" he shouted.

I slapped my forehead. "Now I'm the only one with bad ideas!"

Combustion Man got up, and Sokka stared forlornly at his boomerang. "Awww! Boomerang!"

We ran back behind the pillar, and Combustion Man tried to blow us up... again. But this time, he blew himself up. We ran out from our hiding spot, and watched as part of the temple fell to the bottom of the valley. Zuko climbed back onto the ledge, and I sighed with relief.

* * *

"I can't beleive I'm saying this but," started Aang, "Thanks Zuko!"

"Hey," cut in Sokka, "what about me? I did the boomerang thing!"

I patted Sokka on the shoulder, "Yes, you were amazing!"

"Listen," said Zuko, "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday..."

"Ya think?" I cut it.

Zuko glared at me, and continued talking, "I've been through a lot for the past few years. It's been hard, but I'm realising, I had to go through all those things to know the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now, no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko turned to Toph, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. As a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

I had been watching everyone carefully, and at this, Aang's face changed. Aang then went to tell Zuko of the first time he firebent, and burnt Katara. I smiled, it seemed Zuko and Aang were quite similar.

"I'd like you to teach me," said Aang, bowing to Zuko. Zuko bowed back.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm so happy you accepted me into your group." I smiled, and was about to jump for joy when...

"Not so fast!" cut in Aang, "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them."

I almost died. _The moment of truth, did my plan work?_I knew Sokka and Toph would be okay with it... but Katara... I wasn't sure... But eventually, everything turned out alright, and Katara accepted Zuko too, though grudgeingly.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" said Zuko, as everyone walked away. I ran up to him and hugged him, "Your uncle would be proud, Zuko," I whispered, "And so am I..."

He just hugged me back.

* * *

"Okay... this is really, really weird," said Sokka, walking away with Aang. I walked into Zuko's room. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah..." said Zuko, "Much better now... I wonder... would Uncle forgive me?"

"Definately!" I said, "I'm more worried about Katara."

"She has a right to hate me..." whispered Zuko, "I talked to her about her mother. Did you know, her mother died in a fire nation raid... I feel responsible..."

"So why's she mad about that?"

"Right after that..." Zuko sighed, "I joined Azula..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "She'll forgive you, she's a nice person... that Katara."

I sensed someone by the door, and we spun around to see Katara standing in the doorway. She glared at Zuko, and adressed him directly, "You might have everyone here buying your transformation, but you and I both know that you have struggled with doing the right thing in the past." Katara walked up to Zuko, "So let me tell you something right now... You take one step backwards, one slip-up, give me one reason to think that you're going to hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there... permanently!"

I was shocked, I didn't know Katara could be that... mean. But looking between Katara and Zuko, I thought it would be best to just... disapear. I silently crept out of the room. Katara had to be friends with Zuko... or else this whole mission could fall appart!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I just got back from vacation! Hope you like it!


	11. Problem Solving?

I am so sorry for everyone who likes this story! With school, and musical, and all my other stuff, I just haven't had time for fanfiction! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! (puppy dog eyes) please???

**Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **I was born into the highest possible society rank, daughter of a general. I had everything I wanted; riches, clothes, fame, friends, even the friendship of Prince Zuko. But I also had a secret: I'm an Airbender.

**Key: **

Naomi's POV

**Zuko's POV**

"talking"

_Naomi thinking_

**_Zuko thinking_**

**Chapter 11: Problem Solving?**

I needed a plan. I needed a time to talk to Katara without Zuko there, and somehow, the opportunity presented itself when Zuko and Aang went to find the dragon masters. I needed to talk to Katara, to explain to her what Zuko couldn't.

* * *

I sat next to Katara on a rock. She turned away, and deliberately ignored me. I sighed, this would be hard. I started talking, just to myself. "... losing your mother is hard, right?" I turned to Katara, to see if I had sparked any reaction. I saw her stiffen and turn away from me more. But she was paying attention now. I slid down on the rock, leaning back to rest my back against it. "My mom died when I was little. I didn't know why. You know, she was very pretty... she didn't look very much like a fire nation lady, or an air nomad either. She looked more like you. I don't remember actually seeing her, but my dad had a picture of her in his house. Her hair was black though. But... you know? She reminds me more of you than anyone.

"From what I heard about her from others was that she's very protective of the people she loves. I see that in you," I turned to Katara, "Katara, I understand you pain. You wish to protect Aang, he's the most important person in your life, and you can't trust Zuko with that. You told him you deepest secret, and he openly betrayed you. I know how that feels. You see, I only found out a little while ago, my father killed my mother because she was an airbender. Like you, the fire nation destroyed my life." I looked at Katara, she was still pretending to not listen, but she wasn't as stiff anymore.

"I can't force you to like Zuko, but I beg you, please at least try to accept him. You may see him as bad, but he saved my life once, he's not like other fire nation children. And... he wasn't lying about his mother, that shook him more than anything, and you're the first person he's ever talked to about that."

Katara started speaking softly, still turned away from me, "I poured out my heart to him, I let him see me cry, see me at my weakest. But then, he left and... attacking Aang after that, he killed any hopes I had. I... I couldn't bear to see him anymore, much less let him join our group. I... it would be like a betrayal of myself." Katara spun around and looked at me, tears in her eyes, "I don't trust him, but I trust you, and Toph trusts you both, and so does Aang and my brother. I cannot deny the truth, Zuko has changed, but I don't know how much. I trust you, but you need to give me time. I can't just change the feelings I've had for Zuko for the past year in the matter of a moment. But I trust you... and... I... I'll try to accept him, hmm?" she whispered, bursting into tears at the same time as me. We hugged, and sat there until Aang and Zuko returned. And the dance they learned? Quite frankly, I never saw anything more funny.

* * *

I'm sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait!


	12. Author's Note

So, going back and reading this story, I realized its very Mary-Sue-ish. I decided I'm going to rewrite this (same basic plot, just more maturely written) under the title "Book 4: AIR". Here is the summary...

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. And one-sided ZukoxOC (from the OC's POV).

I hope you all join me to read it! It's different from the original, but same basic concept. It takes place after the war is over, four years later to be exact. In this story Naomi (who will probably be renamed) lost her memory and has been living in the Earth Kingdom with her mother. Zuko's mother is her mother's cousin, and also living with Naomi's family (in Aunt Wu's village). Naomi still has a fear of blood, and Kyra is the main villain in the story (teamed up with Azula).

Naomi was still Zuko's best friend, but he thought she died when she was seven, and he was eleven. She's still an airbender, but she doesn't know it.

I hope you guys read it! I will post the first chapter sometime in the next two days!

**Here is the link to the story (without spaces, and a . for (dot))** http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6092523/1/Book_4_AIR


End file.
